miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Pollen
|first = Sandboy |residence = Miracle Box (currently dormant) China (past) |first = Style Queen |latest = Sandboy |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation |species = Kwami |pronoun = She/Her |friends = Ancient Chinese Bee Miraculous holder }} }} ' 'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/853374089611837440 is the kwami of subjection that is connected to the Bee Miraculous. With her power, its wearer can use the comb to transform into a bee-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, but she temporarily becomes active to help Chloé transform into Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp". Appearance Pollen is a yellow creature that is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. Three curved stripes wrap around her head, and each stripe grows smaller as it ascends up her forehead. Her small stinger, visible at the rear, is also striped. Her antennae, arms, and feet are black, while her eyes are golden with blue sclerae. She have a row of white upper teeth, and she have black eyelashes. A small light yellow tuft is located below her head and around her neck, with a small area reaching onto her stomach. Personality Although not much is known about Pollen, but she appears to have a formal and polite personality, greeting Tikki and Plagg as "the noble kwamis of creation and destruction" as shown in "Sandboy". As shown in "Style Queen" and "Queen Wasp", Pollen is very obedient and respectful towards her owner, as she calls Chloé "my queen" and how she promptly transforms her into Queen Bee, despite that meant to everyone getting to know the latter's identity. Abilities Pollen is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry objects larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Pollen is able to transform the holder of the Bee Miraculous into a bee-themed superhero, with a top as the tool of the Miraculous and giving her wielder the superpower Venom. History Before Season 1 When the concept of subjection came into existence, Pollen came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Pollen and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the magic jewels. Pollen started out in China and has most recently been dormant inside the Bee Miraculous inside Wang Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 1 As of season 1, Pollen laid dormant in the Bee Miraculous. Season 2 Sightings Episodes Trivia * Pollen was first revealed by Jeremy Zag with a picture posted on his Instagram. The image was captioned: "New Kwami means new superhero!? ��.... hummm... Maybe! ���� Miraculous Ladybug Season 2 is coming guys !!!!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BGuojclSQxG/ * Another image of Pollen was shown during an interview between Lindalee Rose and Cristina Vee.Lindalee & Cristina Vee talk Miraculous Ladybug - *Spoilers* (MNN) Ep.3 * The background of the teaser images is a blurred shot of Notre-Dame Cathedral. * Pollen's name was revealed when Thomas Astruc confirmed a fan's correct guess during a Twitter contest. * In concept art, Pollen's eyes had neither pupils nor irises, only their blue sclerae, and her sclerae were much darker. * de:Pollen es:Pollen fr:Pollen ko:벌_콰미 pl:Pollen pt-br:Pollen ru:Поллен Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Future characters Category:Future kwamis